rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby the Red Fairy
Ruby the Red Fairy is a fictional character in the Rainbow Magic series. She is the first out of the seven Rainbow Fairies, making her the very first fairy out of the entire series. As a Rainbow Fairy, Ruby controls one of the seven colours of the rainbow. Her colour is red. Official Description Ruby the Red Fairy brings the colour red into all parts of Fairyland. She's the one who makes sure fruits and vegetables grow juicy and ripe. Beautiful red flowers appear on the ground wherever she waves her magical scarlet wand. Blurb The seven Rainbow Fairies are missing! Rachel and Kirsty search for one in each Rainbow Magic book. Read all seven books to help rescue the fairies and bring the sparkle back to Fairyland! Fairyland is home to seven colourful sisters. Together, they are the Rainbow Fairies! They keep Fairyland dazzling and bright. But when evil Jack Frost sends them far away, the sisters are in big trouble. If they don't return soon, Fairyland is doomed to be grey forever! In the pot at the end of the rainbow, Rachel and Kirsty come across Ruby the Red Fairy. Can they keep her safe and find the rest of her Rainbow sisters... before it's too late? Personality Ruby tends to overdo things. It is also possible that she is the oldest out of the Rainbow Fairies, as she tends to care for the other fairies, and is willing to protect them no matter what. Appearance Ruby has slightly-tanned, flushed skin. Her hair is long and strawberry-blonde in colour, braided into two standard braids, and threaded with red roses and green leaves. Ruby wears a silky, off-the-shoulder, red dress. On her feet are delicate, red ballet shoes, with red ribbons lacing up her legs. She also wears red, crystal rose earrings and a red rose necklace around her neck. Ruby's wings are round in shape and are tinted golden, with red edging. Powers and Abilities *the standard powers of a fairy (ie. magic) *power over the colour red Magical Object Ruby's magical object is her wand. According to the official Rainbow Magic website, Ruby's wand is scarlet-red. (The book cover, however, features Ruby's wand to be black.) Her special fairy dust symbol is a red, five-petaled flower. As Ruby has no special object like many other fairies do, she relies solely on her wand to create the colour red. Her wand is the source of her power and without it, the colour red would disappear from Fairyland entirely. (It is never made clear whether the human world would be affected, though.) It also appears that Ruby must be present in Fairyland for her magic to work, as red (among other colours) disappeared from Fairyland, even though she still had her wand with her when she was banished by Jack Frost. Trivia *The name 'Ruby' comes from a red gem. * In the movie Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island, Ruby is voiced by Emily Dormer. * Ruby is right-handed. * Ruby's dress is made from hundreds of tiny, rose petals. * Ruby's favourite foods are super sweet strawberries and jam tarts. Do you like Ruby? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:R Category:Fairies Category:Rainbow Fairies Category:Characters Category:Blonde characters Category:Blonde haired characters Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Long haired characters Category:Fairies with long hair Category:Fairies with gold-coloured wings Category:Fairies with red wings Category:Fairies that are one of the first fairies in their group Category:Pretty faries